Rogue's night out
by jrkgirlrox
Summary: Here's what happens when Rogue can touch HAlarious!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I just I know I already published this story but I just had to fix some mistakes I **

**made or else I was just going to go crazy……well more crazy I also made some **

**changes but not very many**

**-----------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: you guess whether or not I own it, if you guess right I will give you a **

**cookie well I can't really give you a cookie but if I could I would welllllllllll maybe **

**depends on how much I like you considering how much I don't like people in general **

**I wouldn't hold my breath for that cookie but why would you be holding your breath **

**for a cookie anyways right? I mean that's just a stupid thing to do gosh! Why are **

**you so stupid I wouldn't hold my breath and risk death for a morodic cookie yes I **

**said morodic got a problem? I just got tired of saying stupid so pffffffffffffffttt If you **

**didn't know already I just blew you a raspberry ha ha ha ha ha I am now doing the I **

**gave you a raspberry dance and trust me when I say you should be glad you can't **

**see me……. Wait are you making fun of my dancing? Oh you're just a mean meany **

**meanidty meanaly meaningston mean person oh yeah I said it so HA, wow I wonder **

**if anyone will read this far into the babbling if so they are very dedicated readers **

**and need to go outside and see the sunlight yes the sun its ok It will only burn If you **

**don't wear sunscreen…… you know what why did I start talking let me **

**check……………………………………………………………. Oh yeah my disclaimer don't own**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Summary: this is my own little spin on rogue and if she had control of her powers **

**I wuld; like to opolo-gise now for allgrammer ?and spelin misstaks thanke you **

**verry$ muuch **

**Oh and there will be no accents sorry again **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Rogue was sitting around reading some random gothic vampire smut book (that's what my

daddy calls my mommy's books that they won't let me read wonder why? Oh well).

When Kurt came running in yelling.

"Save me Rogue save me from the **one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater."**

Looking at him as if he just gone 'the voices in my head told me to do it and if I didn't they

would make me eat broccoli so don't put me In jail put them in jail purrty pwease crazy.' She

said,

"What the f#$ are you talking about?"

That's when extremely angry Jean came in completely purple I mean head to toe neon purple(

excuse me while I take a moment out of the story to HA HA HA HA laugh thank you now back

to the story) Rogue took a moment and looked between the cowering Kurt and the steamed

purple Jean then said

"Nope you get what you deserve what you get"

With that she walked out of the room to the sounds of enormous pain. As she was heading to

her room the professor summoned her with "_Rogue would you please come to my office I have _

_some news" _

So she made her to the professor's office wandering what was up 'I bet it has something to do

with school maybe Principal Kelly had suffered some horrible death involving a mutated

chipmunk, a spork, a cup of water, and a chainsaw.'

She reached the prof. door and went in and surprised because the whole faculty was there

plus some old mad 'yes igor that brain will work nicely with the body' type of scientist with the

white hair, coat, black gloves and everything 'oh god it is finally happening their tired of my

mouth and there are going to sell my body parts because the professor went broke after

buying to much porn and shoe polish to make his head shiny cuz you know that's how he does

it, there's no other explanation , well I not going with out a fight, I wonder how fast I can

like to hear about his secret fantasy about sco……'

"Rogue my dear are you listening."

She was suddenly brought out of thoughts as she looked around the room as everyone stared

at her she crossed her arms and sat down on the couch giving everyone a death glare

"Yes I was so shut up and finish what you were saying"

"Stripes watch your mouth"

"Whatever"

"Well as I was saying Rogue Dr. Masighntit (say that out loud) has been working on mutant

technology and may has come up with a mutation gene energy producing negation device or

MGEPND"

"WHAT"

"A thing that will stop your powers from working"

"WHAT"…….."Where is it "

Dr. Masighntit pulled a plain silver bracelet from his pocket when Rogue saw it she tackled him

and put it on "Oh my god I have to go tell Kitty" "but first I have too this" she went over to

the Professor started rubbing his shiny head going "boom chica chica boop boop whica whica

whatttttt" "I have always wanted to do that I mean his head is so shiny like a nickel"

With that she ran down the hall to the stairs passing a green dazed Kurt who was saying something about don't ever piss off a **one** **eyed one-horned flying purple people eater**

Screaming and I quote from several reliable sources, ummmmmm I think

"**I AM FREE, I AM FREE SUCK ON THAT YOU SON OF BITCHES YOU CAN ALL GO KISS **

**BABOON BUTTS BECAUSE I AM FREE HA HA HA HA HA HA **

**HA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

She burst into her room a surprised Kitty jumping up to hide her naked pictures of Toad (bet

you wonder where she got those huh me too and I am the author)

"Rogue what's up", just then Jean stuck her head in and said "didn't you hear her,

I believe she said **"I AM FREE, I AM FREE SUCK ON THAT YOU SON OF BITCHES YOU **

**CAN ALL GO KISS BABOON BUTTS BECAUSE I AM FREE HA HA HA HA HA HA**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"Oh ok" said Kitty "So some mad scientist invented a mutation gene energy producing

negation device aka MGEPND and you can touch now right"

"Yep and I am going to celebrate"

"How"

"I going to New York city"

**Alright that's the end of the chapter there is going to be a one more which involves **

**a drunk rogue and getting laid and most certainly a certain cajun**

**REVIEW OR ELSE **

**Or else what your thinking well**

**I WILL SEND THE ONE-EYED ONE-HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER AFTER **

**YOU AND YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU DID NOT REVIEW **

**MUH HA HA HA**

**Much, love **

**JRKGIRLROX**

**I'll repost the second chapter again soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the final chapter of the final time I'm going to post it…..finally**

**Anyway here is chapter two, again, enjoy **

**Also for your enjoyment another rant disclaimer, however my equally crazy friend raze-rebound is writing so don't kill me, kill her**

**Disclaimer: Well, yes it's me (or is it just jrkgirls other personality—you will never know muahhahaahah) Well, anyway whether or not you believe us I'm somebody else that eats squirrels just like Jrkgirl, we are slowly trying to ground them into submission so we can use them to take over the world. Anyway, not wanting to reveal my entire diabolical plot to you I will let you get on with this story that I do not own. (EAT PICKLES)**

After Rogue's announcement to go clubbing in New York and telling Jean and Kitty they could not go with her and then tying them up and sticking them in a closet so they couldn't tell on her. She decided to get dressed. After looking in her closet she took some cloths and a pair of scissors and made something decent. When she walked downstairs everybody was conveniently standing around the staircase and………

"**OH MY CHEESIN' CHINKINJAS" **was heard throughout the mansion and strangely enough a small town in northern Canada.

"What in the world is a Chinkinja?" asked Rogue

"A chinkinja is a the magical mixation of a chicken and a ninja, it is very deadly I mean just ask a ninja." Explained Kurt

"that is not the point what are you wearin' stripes" Logan yelled

Rogue looked down at her outfit which was a black off the shoulder belly shower shirt with long sleeves with a large cut up middle held together by safety pins, a leather red mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, knee high black boots, a choker, several bracelets, her Goth make-up was the same except sexier, and her hair was pinned up with her striped hair hanging down. This is all to make the point she was dressed rather slutty.

"Nothing"

"Nothing is about right, where do you think you are going like that"

"Well since I can touch I've decided to go get lai… I mean to church to pray about my good fortune"

"Hell no you are not stripes, you will not leave this house"

"Oh yes I am"

With that she ran, jumped over him, grabbed a set of keys and jumped on the motorcycle and rode off (wonder why there was a motorcycle there… oh yeah I decided there was going to be one).

"Damn" said Logan "I blame Shirley Temple and her evil goldfish"

As Rogue was driving a thought occurred to her 'well that was not the best way to sneak out, and I swear I forgot something.'

Back to the mansion, upstairs, in a hallway, in a room, in a closet sat kitty and jean tied up and gagged.

Now at a club somewhere Rogue was on the dance floor attracting a lot of attention and had several men around her as she danced. When the song ended she went to the bar and an ordered a screwdriver (taking a break to say the author in no way promotes underage drinking unless it serves to hook up are two favorite southerners) and threw it back and ordered another one she then proceeded to have seven more, so to say she was drunk was to say a sumo wrestler is a bit overweight. As she was about to have another one when some guy walked up to, now at this point everything is a huge blur to her,

"Well hello and how are we today"

"Well I'm very drunk and looking to get laid"

"Oh really"

"Really now and while I can't actually see you that well and your all blurry but I'm pretty sure you're a guy and not horribly disfigured, so you meet all my criteria lets go."

"Ohm but I hardly know you…….."

"Fine, my favorite color is green. I like cats, I think, maybe, details are a little fuzzy right now, your turn" She slurred

"umm I'm……………."

"that's good enough"

And Rogue jumped on him, they fell to the floor and( right here raze says I have to be more "tastful" so I have to edit the details andddddd back to the story) after a couple of minutes he lost any coherent thought and when they came up for air all he could say was

"ow wa boo baaa dub a dab"

Rogue however jumped up, grabbed the guy, pulled him up, shoved him toward the exit and said "your place now"

The guy could at that point only follow her directions and they went to his place where stuff happened that is inappropriate for kids.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING………………………………………………………………………………..**

Rogue woke up with a huge headache and her mouth was all dried up. But she was warm and curled up next to her was the source of her heat she turned over to see what it was and……………………………….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDALIHLAMAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Good morning to you chere, but could you please not scream so loudly"

"Not scream, I I I oh my gorsh"

"You weren't complaining last night in the kitchen or the bathroom or the living r…"

"Shut up right now"

"Why you basically forced yourself on me last night"

"Well shut up anyway and don't ever tell anybody about this got it"

"Darn I was going to use the pictures for my Christmas Cards"

"PICTURES!"

"Just take me home ok"

"Want to get dressed first"

"Oh my gord! Get out"

"Why, it's nothing I haven't seen already"

"Get out or I'll sic chinkinjas on you"

"Chinkinjas?"

"OUT!"

"I'm gone"

**AT THE MANSION**

"Rogue you're grounded"

"Good don't ever let me out of this house of crazy pickle freaks"

Rogue went upstairs took a shower laid down and thought I blame Shirley Temple and her evil gold fish

**THE END**

**I KNOW NOT NEARLY AS FUNNY AS THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I TRIED **

**AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE SHIRLY TEMPLE HAS AN EVIL GOLD FISH GO ASK HER SHE WILL TELL YOU THEN SHE WILL HAVE IT KILL YOU**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF CAN GET AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS I WILL BE VERY HAPPY AND YOU WANT ME HAPPY OTHERWISE DEATHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPLILY INSANE,**

**JRKGIRLROX**


End file.
